


Into Your World

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Certain lines of EXO's song, Angel, make Jongdae's thought wanders to a person nicknamed Guardian Angel





	Into Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Based on lovely kiss at EXORDIUM in Hiroshima 160914

**_To me, you’re brighter and more brilliant than any angel..._ **

****

Kim Jongdae released a breath he never realized he had been holding as he heard that one line in Angel’s line. He thought that it was heaven’s work when a particular song he associated to a particular person came up as he looked at EXO’s guardian angel.

Jongdae rested his back to the cold metal airport chair, eyes still set at the older man Kim Junmyeon who was having a banter with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He didn’t really get what they were arguing since his ears were stuffed with earphones, but he didn’t need his auditory sense since the leader of EXO fed him with a sight that made him squealing so hard inside.

 

**_...every day, I will only go towards you and trust you with my heart…_ **

 

It was not a secret that Jongdae idolized the older man a lot –the members knew, the fans know it, too. Like _really_ idolized him. Jongdae always found himself gravitated towards Junmyeon and sought any chance to be closer to him. ‘Senpai Notice-Me’ ship, the fans said. However, the ‘senpai’ had noticed him long time ago. He even replied back all the cheesy things Jongdae threw at him.

Loving Junmyeon was like having a crush that would forever be _that crush_ Jongdae couldn’t have. But Jongdae could have that kind of feeling, forever love his hyung who always crossed his mind whenever it was.

Jongdae put a palm over his left chest, where he felt every heart beat was a pain for him. _‘No,’_ he gulped the lump on his throat. _‘It’s not that kind of love,’_ he assured himself.

Sometimes, his body betrayed his brain. That one time in Hiroshima, when Kyungsoo gave comment, he was just standing behind the leader, grabbing his biceps and casually staring at his milky white of the neck. Blame it to the high whatever hormones inside Jongdae or blame it at sweaty Junmyeon, Jongdae couldn’t help but to kiss the back of Junmyeon’s neck, making the older man stiffened in his hold for a while. Thanks for years of having controlled their faces on the stage, Junmyeon laughed it off and Jongdae could never thank him enough for the spur of moment.

And with every kiss they shared, Jongdae fell into a deeper, never ending depth of unknown feeling.

 

**_...I have come to love you now. There’s no place for me to go back…_ **

 

“Jongdae?”

A voice oh-so-soft startled him, pulling him out from his temporary little bubble. He gave an awkward smile to the person who squatted in front of him, body slightly between his knees and Jongdae hastily closed his legs together.

“O—oh? Hyung?” Jongdae pulled out the earphones from his ears. He scratched his neck, even though it wasn’t itchy at the first place. “Why?”

“Why what?” Junmyeon gave him a light chuckle for Jongdae to praise. It was like bells chiming; Jongdae liked it. The older man reached out to touch the area between Jongdae’s eyebrows and caressed it with his thumb. “You were too serious with whatever you were thinking. Furrowing your brows like that might cause early wrinkles, you know.” Junmyeon ruffled his hairs. “What are you thinking about?”

On stages, in interviews, in talk shows, Jongdae would gave ‘you’ for Junmyeon’s entertainment, but not when his heart was beating so fast because the guardian angel who was looking at him like he was a precious thing on earth. “Nothing. I was thinking nothing.”

Jongdae knew Junmyeon didn’t buy his reason, but the older man only pulled him into a hug, his head buried into his chest. “You know Hyung will always be there for you, right? I am still your favorite Hyung, right?”

The younger man sighed and smiled against the chest. _It’s better like this._ Returning the warm hug, Jongdae nodded.

“Yes, Hyung. All is right.”


End file.
